Our Begginings
by Leech The Puppy
Summary: Roy's furher and Riza's in the hospital and Havoc is laughing his butt off. ONESHOT!


Riza lay on the hospital bed, groaning in pain. Her hand was wrapped around Gracia's hand, her nails digging into the flesh as another wave of pain hit her. Gracia winced but she didn't say anything because she knew what the woman was going through.

She looked up and noticed a tear run down Riza's cheek. "It'll be all right."

"It hurts... Where is he?" Riza whimpered.

Gracia smiled at seeing the softer side of the supposed cold hearted woman. "Don't worry. He'll be here soon. "

**~FMA~**

Roy sat with his face buried in his arms that were crossed on his desk, sleeping peacefully. These past few months had been hard; dealing with her mood swings, her crazy appetite, and the fact that every night she either tossed or turned or she got up a bazillion times to go pee.

Here he sat trying to catch up on sleep, knowing he wouldn't have a gun to his head. _'That's because she's out on maternity leave.' _He sighed and a smile came across his lips. That smile was soon wiped off his face when the doors to his office were thrown open. He sighed and sat up lazily, glaring at the man in the doorway. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep here."

The man saluted, but another man pushed past him, his hand reaching in his pocket to pull out his lighter and moved the flame to the tip of the cigarette that lazily hung out of his mouth. The other soldier looked at Havoc questionably but then looked back at Roy.

"Furher Sir! We just got an urgent call from someone in the hospital. They are requesting that you-"

Havoc cut the man off. "Hawkeye's in labor and if you don't get there shortly, she'll dispose of your pride and joy."

Mustang's eyes widened and he stood up abruptly, grabbing his coat.

"So boss, which reason are you going?" Havoc chuckled.

"For one she's probably in a lot of pain and two I don't want to lose my manhood." With that Roy ran out of the room, panicking while Havoc sat laughing his ass off.

**~FMA~**

By the time he got to the hospital he swore. Of all the times the roads had to be closed, it had to be now. At the door of the hospital he noticed a few reporters. _'Damn news travels fast.' _ He ran towards the door trying to get inside without being bombarded by the journalists.

By the time he got inside, he swore again. He ran to the front desk. The girl didn't even look up and she sighed dramatically. "What can we do for you?"

"Where is General Hawkeye's room!"

The lady looked up surprised. "Oh I'm so sorry for being disrespectful Furher Mustang."

Roy shook his head. "I don't care. Just tell me where her room is."

The woman nodded and looked at the papers on her desk. "Fourth floor, room 235."

Roy nodded and ran for the elevator. He stood in there and sighed, running his hand through his hair. _'Calm down Mustang. It's not going to do her any good if you go in there flipping out.' _

When the doors opened he sighed and started to walk down the hall. He felt like throwing up due to his nerves. When he got to her door, he hesitated. Then he heard her cry out in pain. He threw open the door and ran to her side grabbing her hand. She looked at him and slightly smiled for a second, then she grimaced in pain.

She mumbled. "I'm glad you're here."

He smiled. "I wouldn't leave you hanging on a limb."

She started to laugh but it turned into a groan. When the worst of it hit, she cried out and squeezed his hand until his fingers turned blue.

"I hate you! You did this to me! You're never going to touch me again!" Her rants kept coming. Roy nodded and worked on trying to keep her calm.

**~FMA~ **

A few hours later, after a lot of hard work from Riza, the couple finally heard a high pitched wail. She turned her head and smiled at the man sitting next to her. The doctors worked on putting everything properly away and checking her over. One of the nurses smiled and handed the wriggling pink thing to his mother. Riza smiled down at him, her fingers moving to his raven black hair.

"Definitely a Mustang." He chuckled and looked at his son.

Riza smiled and looked up at him. "Thank you." She kissed him. Then she moved and handed the little boy to his father. Roy held him and watched as the child's face scrunched up. Then it yawned and looked like he was going to sleep.

"He's definitely your son." Riza smiled.

He looked at the small life in his arms. "I love you so much Riza." He looked up at her. "Thank you."

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too." She went to kiss him again but the little boys high pitched wail intervened.

The nurse smiled. "He probably needs to be feed."

Riza took her son and did as the nurse said. The nurse taught her the proper ways to feed her son. Roy sat there watching his small family and thinking.

"So have you guys thought of a name?"

Roy and Riza both looked at each other. She smiled at him. Roy looked up at the nurse and nodded.

"Maes Berthold Mustang."

* * *

**well here is a one shot that i did for a contest on deviantart. I hope you guys enjoy. **

**_Please Review!_  
**


End file.
